Not On My Watch Officer!
by IAmRavenBlack13
Summary: My father had died right before my very eyes. His last words were strictly to enforce the demons that are in the camp. My father was dieing so regretfully I had said yes. But... When I get there I fall in love with prisoner 002 Len Kagamine. I also realize these people are in danger. Will I save them and Len? Or will I die trying? Based off of Prisoner. Idea by: clovera2. -Fantasy-
1. Chapter 1

Not On My Watch

**Hi guys! Here comes another fanfiction series! My friend clovera2 gave me the idea to write this based off of the story she will write! This all happened during chorus class (of course) XP! Anyways Review! And if you get offended by holocaust references this story will not be for you. This is rated OT-M! This is rated OT-M due to the fact of:**

**A possible Lemon. (Not that bad or anything but good enough for it not to be for most people if they get weirded out by those scenes.)**

**Morbid/Bloody Violence**

**Cursing**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer**

**Rin P.O.V. **

I awoke to the smell of burning. Not the factual smell of the burning on a stove. But, of something more terrible. I have been awaken by this smell for years and years ever since I was a mere child. I would hear blood curdling screams from miles away and than the smell that haunted my dreams. It was pierced into my very soul. Stuck there for all eternity.

I am now sixteen years of age. I trusted of what my father had said. That the screams came from the uncanny demons that linger on this earth. My father had soon tolled me that I was to take his place. In killing those demons through torture. I looked at him wide eyes. Sweat dripping down my pale face. How was I to do this? I am just a taint young woman who has just recently turned sixteen. This was an impossible request. But, I looked up at my father. Tears dripping out of my eyes and filling my vision. In an unsure tone with fear in my eyes as to what I was to face. I looked up at my father, lying on the death bed in his quarters and said "Your wish is my command father." And with that my fathers eyes became stressed, he took in a painful breath and soon his whole body relaxed and he was deceased. I took my fathers now lifeless hand and held it close to my chest and said "I hope what you said was the correct thing father." Than I left to go to the place of my nightmares.

When I left my fathers quarters my mother had hugged me in a tight embrace. My mother was never one to show any sort of affection so I was shocked by her behavior. My mother than said "Oh my, dearest, you are to inherit your fathers job!" she squealed in excitement. "Oh dear! You must pack right away! You will be leaving sundown! Oh!" I have never been into the outside world. But today was the day of my nightmares.

I ran into my quarters and embraced my pillow. I caressed it. Thinking this is the last bit of affection I will receive in a while. The pillow was pink and had frills on it. My room was never changed or painted ever since I was born. The only things that were changed were the beds and the sheets. As a young girl I got very bored and tired with the glass dolls mother had bought for me at a farmer's auction. I was never aloud to go out until now so my mother would have a fit if she let me pick out toys.

The maids soon came in. Sauntering over to my closet and putting my garments into a bag. They discarded of my corsets and put unfamiliar looking clothing in the bag. I looked up from my pillow and gave them a shocked look "What are these garments doing in my bag?" I said. They looked at each other than back at me. The end maid gave the middle maid a nod and that maid had sighed. "It is you're new… uniform." She looked distressed as if something was bothering her. I ignored the look and went back to caressing my pillow. Hoping that sunset wont come soon.

Sunset came eventually and they loaded the black car up with my bags. My mother gave me another tight embrace and left to scurry over to the house. I sat in the seat in the back of the car and look towards the seats. The guards wore green terrifying uniforms. They had rifles all over the car in different designated areas. The knife the left guard carried was covered in blood. Except what shocked me the most was that the blood was anew and was dripping down from the tip of the blade to the floor of the automobile. The smell of sweat was also fresh in the car. It smelled irritable and revolting.

The car soon pulled out of the driveway into a meadow. The meadow was beautiful. It had an array of different flowers. The white ones had specks of gold in the middle and looked as if it was a god's gift. But than I looked towards the back of the car. In the back was yet another bloody rifle. It looked freshly used and left a pool of bloody on the trunks flooring. We soon neared a clearing. The flowers ssoon stopped. It turned to nothing. It was also dark and gloomy. Ash and smoke linger the air. And through the opened window I smelt it. It was the smell of my nightmares and the scream. The scream that pierced my soul. It was more than one person. It was several. It echoed though the clearing. This left me in a cold sweat. My eyes wide open. I could not believe my own eyes. My dad worked at the core of my dreams.

The car pulled into the gates. It looked like a terrible prison. More than a prison. A version of hell that happened to roam the happiness I had come to love on this earth. I looked to the left. I saw scrawny boney people worked so hard that they were on their last limb. They were also terribly dirty. They had mud and other contaminants all over their bodies. People were also guarding them. They were all wearing the same outfits too.

A little boy also scrawny came running through the damaged farmland inside of the gates. The boy was carrying a dead flower. A guard noticed this and pummeled him to the ground. Blood ran down his white and pale cheek onto the dirtied ground. The guards' knee was bearing into the kids back. I almost throw up at this distasteful sight. If only I can help. The child was now bawling his eyes out from the pain. I no longer could take it so I looked away right after I heard a little boys scream. I tried to ignore the horror and thought we were just passing through a bad neighborhood but no. The car stopped. It was right in front of one of the nicer the looking tents. There were two guards guarding the entrans. The other two got in the car and one of them grabbed my bad and threw it to the ground. The other pushed my back into the tent.

"Your father's recruitment I must see." The guards said. His voice was deep. It sounded laced with cigrettes.

"Yes sir." I replied. I tried to keep a straigh face and not frown or turn straight into tears. If I would have known my fathers job I would have said NO even of he was on his death bed.

"Okay then. Your tent is to the right. You will be guarding the barracks." He said. The barracks are the gates I suppose.

"Yes sir." I said and the man gave the soldier a nod and pushed me harshly over to my tent. He pushed me in and said

"Lights out. Wake up is 6 A.M. Watch the maggots and report any violators to the general." I looked up and nodded. Violators? Were did my father agree to work at? A prison? No far worse than prsion! Hell? All these questions entered my mind like a storm as I drifted off into an unsteady sleep in my real life hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Not On My Watch

Chapter 2

**Hi Guys! This is chapter 2 of the holocaust story. If you get offended by the holocaust you may want to bypass this story. Anyways… Here goes NOT ON MY WATCH CHAPTER 2!**

**Rin P.O.V**

The cot I was laying in was extremely uncomfortable. I have never slept on anything as dreadful. The bar was bearing into my back. Hurting me. Well, that's all this Hell offered. Hurt.

A green clothed guard came stomping into my tent. He poured a glass of brown cold water on my head and screamed at me to get up. My icy blue eyes were popped open. And I rushed out of the cot and put on my uniform. My uniform, of course, was the same color of green as the other soldiers. The deadly green that haunted my soul.

I walked out into the morbidly abused farmland. I grabbed a dagger and put it into my belt. _Why do I need a Dagger?_ I thought to myself as I walked towards the east barracks. I walked past two other guards watching fifty other people do work. But when I walked to the east barracks I saw a buy. The buy was around my age with blonde hair and the same icy blue eyes as mine. He was working on the farmlands trying to rake up anything he could find. Considering the ground wasn't savable they were giving him an uncanny task.

I walked over to my post still admiring the boy with blonde hair as the general called him over. He called him Len Kagamine Prisoner 002. So his name is Len Kagamine? Len walked over to the general and the general smacked him. Hard. Across his face leaving blood trailing down his bottom lip and nose. He had a now growing bruise on the left side of his face. The general said in his voice laced with cigars "BOY YOU BETTER FINISH YOUR DAMN WORK! DO IT GOOD OR YOU GO IN THE CHAMBERS!"

I looked at the boy who now had a feared look on his face. If only I could help. I would kick the generals' ass than leave this hell hole. The general gave him a look of hate and than left. Turning on his booted shoe and leaving to do some job of his. I looked over at the boy and got on the ground. Sitting on the ground next to him. His glacier blue eyes still filled to the brim with fear. What were the _chambers_ and why was he so fearful of them. He soon spoke "A-a-re you g-g-oing to send me t-t-o d-d-ea-th?" I looked at him as if he were nuts and said "No. Why in Gods name would I do that?" He looked at me shock now filling his eyes and said "Because… I… I am Jewish… And I am not doing my job efficiently." I looked at him with the same face and said "That dirt will never be fixed and who cares if you're Jewish?" He looked at me again and said "They do." I looked at him questioningly and said "Whose they?" He replied. "The general. Everyone here is innocent! They call us demons because of our Jewish Blood! I am innocent! They just grabbed me and separated me from my parents and shipped me here!" He was getting angrier and angrier by the minute. His eyes were full of hate. He gritted his teeth out of the immense amount of anger. I looked at him again sorrowfully _how could they do this?_ I thought.

I than heard the ringing for lunch for the soldiers and looked at Len. His blue eyes still filled with fear. I looked at him and said "Meet me at the second tent at midnight." With that I ran away to the lunch quarters.

I looked around and saw the food that they were serving to us was a lot nicer than the food they were serving the prisoners. The prisoners merely got gruel if they were lucky. We got steak on nice days and on the other ones we got soup. Today's lunch was soup. I walked over to an empty and dirty table and sat down. I don't really like the food they serve but I don't want to starve to death. I than walked over to the lunch counter and got the soup on a tray. The bowl was of course dirty and so was the tray. The surroundings around me were also not clean to any extent.

As I took a spoonful of soup I sat in thought and wonder. What did Len mean by the chambers? Why was he so scared by them? What do they do to these people? As I went to take an extra sip of soup I smelled it again. The smell of burning life. I than heard the screams. The screams that haunted me every where I happened to walk. I stopped dead in my tracks. My glacier blue eyes were wide open. It was nearly noon and the camps had already put me through hell. Just hearing those blood smearing screams made my heart jump into my throat. I dropped the spoon onto the tray and left. I looked as if I was in a trance. I walked in a zombie-like fashion over to the east barracks. Len was no longer there. So I just sat down on the dirt floor. I picked up some of the dirt in my gloved hands. This dirt was never to be saved. It was a mere impossibility. No matter how hard Len had to work it wouldn't help at all.

It was now sundown. The sky was getting dark and the prisoners were called to their tents. I wondered if Len would come to my tent tonight. But than again I doubted it. Many guards guard the barracks and tents at night so no one could escape. They had a whole layout and plan if someone had escaped. How was I to help these people if there was no chance of escape or survival? These thought clouded my mind as I drifted off into and uneasy sleep.

I was awokens by someone shaking me. I looked into glacier blue eyes and realized he had got out. Sleepily I said "Hi…." Groaning from lack of sleep. He said "Hi." With a pissed off tone. That suddenly woke me up. "What wrong?" I asked. Len looked at me and started crying. "He was innocent! He was always innocent! They killed him! When they take you to the chamber you DIE! Why are you working here?!" I looked at him in shock. "My father forced me to work here. As a guard. I hate it here, Len." He looked at me again and said "My best friend was killed today. They tolled him it was a shower but it wasn't." I looked at him again and said "Why? What shower?" Len looked towards the left side of the tent and said "I don't know. I have never been to the chambers. If I do… Then I die." I looked at him again in shock and said absolutely nothing. What was I to say to that? I just sat there in shock when a guard walked by my tent. I looked at him and said "Come here tomorrow at noon. I have off. Leave now before you get caught." And with that I fell asleep in my living hell.


	3. Chapter 4

Not On My Watch

Chapter 3

**I would like to apologize for the wait on this chapter. I have been super stressed lately and my mom says that I'm being neurotic over nothing. Thank you for the support on this story! XD! Also I would like to inform people that I will update faster if I get more reviews! So… click on the button after this chapter to see the next chapter sooner! Now I would like to happily pronounce… NOT ON MY WATCH CHAPTER 3!**

**Warning: This story contains holocaust references. If you are made uncomfortable by this I suggest you skip this story. This story is based on the Prisoner and Paper Airplanes by Len and Rin Kagamine so Disclaimer…**

I walked slowly to the general's office. Tip toeing my way in to get my assignment for today. As I walked over to the board I saw that I was assigned to watch Prisoner 002. "Len…." I mumbled under my breath and I made my way towards the East Barracks were Len was assigned to work that day.

When I finally made it to the east barracks I saw Len working on the dirt that won't ever be fixed. Sadly, Len and I are stuck here. But one as the prisoner and one as the guard. I stood watching Len as he continued to work. He worked and worked and worked for several hours before the prisoners got their "lunch" but their lunch is more like slop. It could be compared easily to that of what a farmer would easily feed their pig.

As I sat down to my gourmet meal compared to that of the prisoners, the general had sat down next to me. I pushed the stray pieces of blonde hair out of my face and looked up at the green suited general. He smiled and said "Look at that beast." He pointed to Len.

"He…um…er?" I said stuttering over my own words. How could I say mean things about him or much less call him a 'beast'. The general than looked at me and said

"Goddamn idiot has to learn some manners. I wouldn't be surprised if he had defied you Miss. Kagamine. How horrifying that you have to share the same last name as him."

I stared at Len and then looked at the general and stared blankly at him. Not even saying a word. Just staring. I mean what was I to say? That he was a horrible beast even though I had a crush on him? I than finally said "er…Thank you?" With that I walked away. Are you kidding me? I just thanked him for insulting Len! Wow, I am starting to really hate my dad.

After that awkward lunch I walked towards the west barracks. Captain watched the assortment of prisoners with fierce eyes. Never blinking or taking his eyes off of them. But, that all seemed to cease when a boy approximately my age dropped the shovel on the ground.

'Oh no' I thought to myself as I hid behind a wall and watched what was about to ensue. Captain walked over the boy. Stomping with each step he took. A mother pulled her daughter to the side as the captain made his way through the workers. He then picked him up by his shirt and took his knife out. He slashed a straight line up the boys' chest. Blood blossoming from his shirt. As Captain made his way towards the boys heart he gave a smirk at the boy and mumbled "You will regret this." He then dug the knife into the boys' chest and threw him on the ground. His brown eyes wide as they stayed opened looking shocked. His eyes became blood shot and the blood started to drip onto the ground. Staining the brown dried dirt with his dark red blood. His body was distorted as he lay there on the ground. His leg twisted from the force that Captain had pushed him.

I than walked away. My eyes bulging out of my sockets and ran to my tent and cried. "Len…." I mumbled. I can't wait for tonight. When I get to see Len. Alive. Safe. But about to die.

**Sorry that this chapter is so short! This was just a place holder for what's to happen next. So... Does Rin know something? Let's find out next time on NOT ON MY WATCH! **

**{Press review Button... NOW! AWESOME PEOPLES!}**


	4. Chapter 6

Not On my Watch

Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading my story! Also, I didn't mean to be disrespectful in any way to my readers about the "fake chapters." It was not supposed to offend anybody so yeah. And, if any of you do not know already. I just turned 13. I know I shouldn't be writing such violent stories but it's just me. But, I am not using me being 13 as an excuse. Sorry if I offended you. **

**Disclaimer**

**Warning- If you are offended by Holocaust themes. Than bypass this story. I am not recommending to stop reading but I will understand****. These themes in this chapter WILL be disturbing. *Tissue Warning* **

**Last Chapter-**

**Safe. Alive. But about to die. **

**This Chapter **

Yesterday, the day of my recurring nightmares. I saw the "wipeout" list or the "to be gassed in the next couple of day's list" and saw Len Kagamine Prisoner: 002 in bold print on the dirtied piece of paper. _What can I do now?_ I asked myself. I ran out of the office. People looking at me like I had taken too much marijuana from the General and ran to my tent. I zipped the zipper up and then threw myself on the cot and bawled my eyes out. "_Len..." _I mumbled "_Len…_" I mumbled a little bit louder before screaming bloody murder and screamed "LEN!" and that was all I remember before I blacked out. Into Darkness. For hopefully an eternity.

**Present Time**

They were wiping out all of the workers in the East Barracks. I have been here for six months and the thought has never crossed my mind that Len would be gone. Or Gassed for the matter at hand. Why him? What has he done to this Earth to deserve such a thing? They call them demons. They call them monsters! But they are humans! Loveable! Caring! They are their own person! But no! They have to think of them as cruel, selfless bastards! But that's what the soldiers are! The prisoners are innocent! God, hear my prayer! Set them free!

I walked towards the East Barracks. It has been two days since I saw the note and it's most likely hours before the last breath that Len will ever take. I walked over to him and dropped a paper airplane on the dirt. The paper was of course brown and dirty with mud. In sloppy letters I wrote.

Tent: 226 be there, now!

-Rin

Len looked at me than nodded his head and snuck out of the East Barracks.

_Tick tock tick tock. _

My mind kept telling itself. Those dreaded, innocent words.

When Len and I finally got to my tent, he sat on my cot. "Why did you bring me here?" He asked with a confused look in his iceberg blue eyes. I said with tears threatening to overflow

"Len, they are…wiping out… everyone who works in the East Barracks…today."

Lens eyes bulged out. His hand started to quiver and he sat. Hands between his knees. Back bent over…crying. I have never seen a boy cry. Let alone, Len. He has always been there for me when I cry but I was never there for him.

He started freaking out. His skin started to become pale and his breath was ragged. He was taking breaths maybe every second. Very fast sharp breaths. He started to sweat. His body was set into survival mode and I had to get him out of it. I don't want his last moments on this earth to be bad at all. I moved toward him and said "Len, stop. I can get you out of this." He paid no mind to what I had said. "Len STOP!" He again paid no attention to what I said. So, sort of against my will. I leaned in and kissed him. His eyes wide open. Screaming in protest against my mouth. But I don't care. So, I started moving. Slowly. Len slowly started to calm down. But grabbed my hair and pulled me towards him. Deepening the kiss. I was the first one to pull away. My bottom lip was sore. I started to cry

"Len… I don't know if I can stop it. I can't let you die today."

Over the amplified megaphones we heard in a deep voice. "Soldiers Code: 6678964"

I looked at Len and said "They are preparing the chambers now. It will take at least an hour before they are prepared."

"Rin..." He mumbled as he leaned in and kissed her. Rin immediately moved her lips in sync with his. Their tongues moving together. But, she pulled away.

"Len… I think I am in love with you."

Len looked away and said.

"I can't hurt you. Let me die. Leave now Rin! Run!" He touched my forehead with his "We will be together in Heaven… again. I love you, Rin." He said as he ran towards the East Barracks. About to get himself killed "LEN!" I screamed "Len..."

Len P.O.V

I ran back to where I worked the long days. I had just left Rin so I wouldn't hurt her. I shouldn't even have kissed her. Why did I? It would have just hurt her in the long run. I am such an idiot. I said as I casually went back to the East Barracks trying as hard as I could to smile as the soldiers took us away so the little girl next to me would not worry. I knew what was going to happen. I was going to get gassed. A poison is going to purposely and painfully burn me and infiltrate my lungs. I looked around to the people around me. These are the people who are going to reach my end with me. They lead us to a dark room. The soldiers who lead us inside where wearing masks and these weird looking suits made of thick material. Once, I stepped inside I could tell the air was hard to breathe. Once, I took a breath of air I nearly choked on it. But, we all screamed when they shut the doors. It became black. As dark as black itself. We heard a sound of gas being spread throughout the room. We all screamed. Everyone knew what was to happen to them. Chaos ensued around us. But, when the gas reached to where I was it started to burn my skin. I scratched at it. The scratches became more and more violent as it began to burn my flesh.

I tried my best to hold my breathe. But, I couldn't because of the pain. I took a small sharp breathe and started to cough violently. I couldn't stop as I fell to the floor in pain. I hardly had enough room to crouch on the floor of these chambers. I felt something trickle out of my mouth and it tasted like blood.

My life began to turn to seconds as I heard loud beeping in my ears. My eyes soon filled with light. My body fell to the ground lifeless. The soldiers got what they wanted. They killed me. They burned me. But suddenly my soul was sucked back into my body. My last mumbled words where "I love you, Rin." As the light engulfed me fully bringing me to the field where the camp was. But, this time there was not a fence guarding me from the outside world. I knew this was heaven and I knew I that I was dead.

**This Chapter made Rin seem like she never tried to stop Len. But what she does when Len leaves while surprise you. REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER! Anyways, the holocaust themes in this chapter were very morbid. So, yeah. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and my story. Also review!**

**(Click button)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Not on my watch officer!**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer**

**A/N- This chapter is also sad and contains holocaust themes.**

**Caution- Language and Holocaust themes**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

Rin POV

_This is the chapter explaining what Rin did while Len was being killed_

I have to go to the control room of the gas chambers. It's the only way I'll be able to save him. I thought as I hurriedly put on a gas mask and hid another in my backpack. But, there is so much gas still left from the other victims. I don't know if he'll survive by the time I get there. But, I have to try. For Len

"For Len." I mumbled under my breath.

With that I looked to the left of my tent and saw a rifle. I hated guns. They reminded me of the horrible things they were doing to these innocent people. But… I would be saving them for at least another hour of life.

With the passing weeks my hair has gotten tangled from being neglected. I used to have beautiful long blonde hair but it was cut short. Now it's more of a mangled bloody mess.

I walked out of the tent and heard loud music being played.

'Oh no' I thought.

I was even more startled by the fact that the other 'officers' found this funny. Sometimes I wish I could murder myself. That's maybe why I am putting myself in so much danger. Going against my father's orders. Well, you know what! Screw my father! He was a murderer! A bloody killer!

With that I began to rage. Rage into unhealthy sorts.

I walked towards the east barracks and found the gas chamber. Music could be heard as people walked to their deaths. But… What I saw hurt me even more. As I went to hide behind the gas chambers I saw an elderly person try to escape. The old man had been oddly unchained. I watched as he ran towards the west barracks. The general wouldn't allow that and once he saw that the elder was trying to escape I gasped.

'Oh no.' I thought.

The general walked over to the old man. His boots leaving angry prints on the unfixable dirt. The elder than noticed the angry person walking towards him. The elder tried to run faster but his legs gave out. Once the general caught up to the elder the general kicked him in the head. Hard. Blood trickled down the old man's gray haired head. The elder screamed in agony as the general pulled out a gun and shot him in the head. The body staining the ground with red blood. I looked away. Not wanting to witness what was to come.

I than saw the control rooms locked door. I unlocked the door with the keys I had. My father also had written in his will that I am to wear his uniform. They must have forgotten to take out the keys my father once possessed.

I unlocked the door and climbed up the metal steps. I started to sweat. I knew that if the officer felt threatened by me he would shoot. I unzipped my backpack and slid the rifle down my green pants and walked up the steps.

At the top was a very advanced control room. I have never seen so many buttons in my life. I than assessed the person manning the panel. A man came up in a gas mask and nodded his head toward the man. The man had two guns and a knife. I was so screwed.

The man had than pressed two buttons as I heard screams. 'He must have activated the gassing.' I had to save Len and fast.

I pulled out my rifle.

'If I die I hope to be with Len in the other world. Were we can be an equal'

I than aimed the gun and shot the control man in the head. His eyes were wide with shock and his head slammed into the panel. The man with the gas mask had looked up and taken out his gun. But before he could do anything he was shot dead two.

I pushed the corpse out of the chair and pressed the button that I thought activated the gassing hoping it would stop it.

'Phase two' I thought.

Now I needed to get Len out at all costs. I looked over to the man in the gas suit and quickly took the suit off of him. I than but the bloody suit on so that I looked like the man. I had my blonde hair by cutting my hair even shorter. I than ran out of the control room. The officers were looking around as they saw that the doors to the chambers were open and put on their gas masks.

"What the hell is going on" one asked.

I pushed pass them to see if anyone survived. I saw Lens prisoner clothes in the other room.

'Oh no' I thought

I walked in and no one was alive. Len had died. Everyone had died. But then I felt two strong hands pull me back.

'Len… meet me in the other world'

**Sorry if this chapter is kinda short the next one is super long! BYEE! REVIEW! AND I WILL GIVE U CREDIT IN MY NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Sorry for not updating for sooo long!

Not on my watch officer!

Chapter 6

-Thanks for reviewing-

rawr141414

Guest

Sadako

PandaPuppet

x-ChibiRinny-x

bluefang62

I update if people review!

Thank you for reviewing!

Disclaimer- don't own vocaloid

Warning- Holocaust themes and other types of themes

^Last chapter Rin Kagamine gotten herself into a terrible mess. Who caught her and what will happen? ^

A/N: Chapters 4 and 5 made it seem like Len died…. But did he?

Len POV-

I saw the light. I truly did. But I was pulled away from it and back into the gas chamber. I sat up from where I was laying and saw a bright light in the corner. I heard moans from the other people and I saw bloodied bodies. But I also noticed that the door was open. Wide open. I couldn't believe my eyes. I never thought a person could survive a gassing. Let alone all the prisoners they decided to kill that day.

I started to regain my body strength and was able to stand up as I saw a girlish figure in a black suit. I started to walk over to the girl. But soon started to slow and limp towards her. She probably was just another soldier. But once I was a foot away from her I lost the strength in my legs and my knees gave out and on instinct I grabbed onto her shoulders. Her body tensed and I could feel the scared feeling going in waves of off her body. She slowly turned toward me as I saw a small lock of blonde hair slip out of her mask. But not just blonde hair. THE blonde hair. The hair as pure as anything. The hair that belonged to Rin. The girl I fell in love with at a concentration camp. My eyes started to tear as I said

"Rin?"

The blonde looked at me though I couldn't see her through the gas mask. I could hear that tears were forming in her eyes as she said

"Yes?"

Reality flooded into me. I was alive and I would be anywhere and still be happy as long as she was with me. I than started to cough and hack. I put my hand to my mouth and discovered blood coming out of my mouth. Rin looked at me worriedly and said

"Len, pretend to be frightened. Before you ask any questions I'll tell you my plan. I will take care of you in my tent. I will pretend to be going into my tent to torture you. Just be frightened and the plan will work."

I obediently started to scream and fake cry. Kicking and trying to get out of her grip. Maybe I should be an actor when I get out of here (A/N: Really Len? This is what you think at a time like this? 0.0). before we knew it we were back in Rins tent and as safe as we could be at the moment.

Rin POV- (a/n: Romance warning!)

As I looked at Len in the light he was covered in bruises and marks and blood. His condition was terrible. I moved him onto my cot and took out my first aid kit. It didn't have much besides a couple of band aids and pain medicine but it would be ok for now. Tomorrow night I will sneak into the medical clinic and get more things if he needed them and if it was safe to leave him. I looked at him I started to wrap up his bruises. He was shirtless making it easier for me to access all the bruises and marks he had gotten. After he almost looked like a half zombie half human I stopped. I looked into his eyes and thought.

'Why are people treating other people like animals? Someone… please stop this madness.'

Len was staring back at me and gave me a small smile while he said

"I will be fine in a couple of days... don't worry."

A couple of tears fell out of my eyes as I said this

"Len! I'm not always going to be there to protect you! I am not always going to be there to heal your wounds! Someday we are going to get caught and I can't stop that no matter how hard I try! I am scared Len and I also can't believe these idiots can treat humans this way! Children are dieing! Woman are being tortured and killed and men being brainwashed practically! I want this to stop! All of it! Those son of a bitches don't know who their dealing with because some day! I swear someday! Someone is going to come and kick their mother fucking asses all the way to HELL WHERE THEY BELONG!"

Len put his hand on my cheek trying to calm me down.

"Len… I am scared of when you go back out and work in the camp… so… stay here and hide out with me."

Len said

"I love you so OK"

Ismiled at his answer and kissed him. I moved my hand towards his hair and took out the elastic in his hair. His long gold lock spread out on the pillow as I pulled away.

Len than moved over and patted the said of the bed next to him. I than shed the black suit and slid into my cot. Len turned so he was facing me and put his hand on my cheek.

"I love you Rin."

"I love you too Len."

Len than leaned over me and kissed me slowly. Fireworks started to go off as Lens tongue went into my mouth and explored. My eyes were closed as tears started to fall out of my eyes. They were tears of extreme happiness. Len than took my army suit shirt off as I stopped him and sat up from the cot.

"Len… do you really want to do this now… and here?"

He looked at me sadly than looked around my tent

"No."

I looked at him and smiled as I said

"Plus its late let's just go to sleep."

He yawned and said

"Ok..."

I layed down as he wrapped his arms around me

"Goodnight" I said.

But he was in such a deep sleep he could even hear the word I uttered. With that I fell asleep in his arms. As happy as any girl could be.

**Reviews make me update faster!**

**Did you like the little romance part I added in? Ill ad more if you guys liked it!**

**Story Idea-**

**Hey guys I am running out of ideas and need new ones! It would be greatly appreciated that if you want me to write and Idea PM me it and it will be up!**

**Word count- 1128**

**Bye!**


End file.
